


Gold Sickness

by missauburnleaf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark Thorin, Discussion of Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, First Time, Mad Thorin, Rule 63, Smut, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: "She had hoped to distract him from his ailment by offering her body, her love to him..."Bilbo seduces Thorin in order to cure him of his gold sickness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at female Bilbo and male Thorin. Please be kind!

Maybe it had been a bad idea to approach him thus while he was obsesssed with the accursed Arkenstone, while he was suffering from gold sickness, she thought, as Thorin's hands divested her of her clothes, hungrily, greedily.

Yet she had hoped to distract him from his ailment by offering her body, her love to him.

Bilbo might be an old spinster but she had read enough romantic novels in her lifetime to know how to seduce a male - not that Thorin had needed that much seduction.

She had simply flirted with him and made a few suggestive comments and Thorin had almost pounced on her.

"Thorin, not here..." she weakly protested as she was as nude as on the day that she had been born and Thorin didn't waste a moment to firmly press his body against hers, kissing her neck, one of his big hands on her left breast, his other hand on her buttock.

"Want you," he growled and for a moment Bilbo felt like a bunny that was about to be eaten by a wolf.

Maybe she had been to naive when concocting this plan, thinking that dwarf men were like hobbit men in their passion: salacious but gentle.

Thorin, however, was rather rough as his hands roamed her body.

"Thorin, the others, they might see us," she tried to protest again and then gasped as the king under the mountain bit into her shoulder.

King.

Thorin was a king and she just a simple, middle aged hobbit woman.

Yet somehow, despite being weary of each other at the beginning, they had become friends over the course of their journey and Thorin had more than once looked at her with affection and desire in his steelblue eyes.

And that was what had brought her to the idea to draw Thorin's attention away from the gold and the jewel and to more mundane things... like lying with a female.

"They won't. I ordered them to look for the Arkenstone. That'll keep them busy for a while. And even if... I'm their king! They would discreetly backtrack should they happen upon us while we are enjoying each other," he growled into her ear before unceremoniously sweeping her smaller and softer body into his arms.

"I want to make love to you in a pile of gold, ghivashel!" he declared while striding purposefully over to a more secluded part of the dragon's hoard.

Bilbo almost snorted. The whole situation was so absurd!

Now, after all those years, she was about to lose her maidenhead... and to a dwarven king, no less.

And not on a bed during her wedding night, which would have been proper, at least, but in a pile of gold while the members of Thorin's company were within call.

Finally, Thorin put her down with more care than she had anticipated. The gold was cold and hard beneath her body and a part of her thought that this was not very sanitary - who knew what Smaug had done with it.

And then there were other things to worry about when Thorin took off his armour and undid the laces of his breeches.

Bilbo couldn't help herself but whimper when she thought about the pain and blood that would accompany the act. She had enough married cousins who didn't mind to share their experiences over a glass or two of sherry.

Maybe that had been the reason why she had turned down all offers of courtship in her youth... maybe not.

Maybe her Tookish side had known that a tall, dark and handsome stranger would one night stand on her doorstep. A tall dark and handsome stranger who was very well endowed. _Very_ , _very_ well.

Oh sweet Yavanna, that would never fit inside of her, or if it did, it would be more painful and bloody than she had imagined.

And then, before she could say one word in protest, Thorin's mouth was upon her body, kissing, licking, nipping.

"Ghivashel!", Thorin growled before his lips reached her breast and he started to suckle.

For the first time since she had initiated this, Bilbo felt aroused.

Her nipples were very tender and what Thorin was doing to one of them with his tongue and mouth and with his fingers to the other elicited a moan from her and caused a tingle between her legs so that they parted of their own volition.

Thorin clearly understood this as some kind of invitation because he shifted slightly until his body was cradled between her thighs; Bilbo couldn't ignore the hardness pressing against her core and braced herself for what was about to come...

Thorin, however, seemed to have other plans.

Instead of immediately claiming her with his dwarfhood, he slid down her body, pressing soft kisses to her soft tummy.

"I want to taste you first," was all he said, looking deeply into her eyes, before she could feel his mouth on her most intimate body part, kissing her nether lips like he would kiss her mouth, his tongue lapping up her folds, her pearl.

"Oh!" Bilbo moaned loudly, overwhelmed with the sensations and for the first time she thought that maybe this act would not only give Thorin some pleasure, so that he forgot the Arkenstone and his gold, but also be pleasureable to her.

And it was.

Soon, Thorin's efforts had reduced her to a squirming, sweating, panting mess as she reached her peak.

"By Mahal, you taste wonderful and look beautiful," he whispered before wiping his mouth on his tunic's sleeve, climbing up her body and claiming her lips.

For a moment she was apalled by the gesture considering where his mouth had been only a few moments ago, but soon she responded to his kiss passionately - until she felt something big, blunt and hard pressing against her entrance.

"Thorin!" she exclaimed with panic in her voice and her king smiled affectionately at her.

"I'll try to be gentle," he answered, pressing his forehead against hers.

It hurt.

Oh, sweet Yavanna, how much it hurt - as if a hot iron rod was piercing her and Bilbo sobbed.

"Hush, ghivashel, it'll get better," he whispered with a strained voice when he was completely sheathed within her and she knew that he was holding back, that despite his gold sickness and desire for her he was considerate of her and suddenly Bilbo was convinced that she was really able to cure him, her dwarf, of this obsession with the gold and the Arkenstone.

And then he started moving, slowly at first but soon picking up speed.

Of course, it still hurt, at least at the beginning, but to her own astonishment the pain soon subsided and was replaced by a wonderful feeling of being filled and stretched and a warm sensation was spreading through her belly.

Moaning deeply in her throat, Bilbo moved with him, thus increasing the friction on her pearl, hoping to reach her peak again, preferably together with Thorin.

And then it was suddenly over.

Thorin's member pulsed inside of her as he shuddered above her, filling her with his hot seed.

Panting heavily, he sank down into her arms, covering her nude body with his still clothed one.

"Mine. You are mine, now and forever," he whispered into her ear before burying his head in her shoulder.

Bilbo's stomach clenched. She might have drawn him away from the Arkenstone and the gold but it became clear to her that he hadn't overcome his gold sickness. The object of his obsession had just changed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "After their tryst in the treasury, Thorin had led her to a dilapidated and dusty bedchamber which must once have looked pompous and splendid, dominated by a huge four-poster-bed with heavy, dark blue bedcurtains, where she had spent the last couple of hours, lying naked between the pillows, furs and blankets on the bed, making love to her dwarven king..."

Bilbo was sore and tired.

After their tryst in the treasury, Thorin had led her to a dilapidated and dusty bedchamber which must once have looked pompous and splendid, dominated by a huge four-poster-bed with heavy, dark blue bedcurtains.

And this bedchamber was where she had spent the last couple of hours, lying naked between the pillows, furs and blankets on the bed, making love to her dwarven king.

Bilbo felt so worn out that she wanted nothing more than sleep but when she started drifting off, Thorin shifted behind her, his hands roaming her body, one wandering up to her breasts, the other down between her legs, finding the little nub that gave her so much pleasure, massaging it while rolling her nipple between thumb and forefinger of his other hand.

Bilbo started panting and to her own surprise opened her legs wider to give him better access.

“You are always so wet for me, _ghivashel_ , so eager for my hands and lips and cock”, he whispered into her ear, pressing his erection between her butt cheeks, slowly rubbing his length along the crease and Bilbo gasped.

It was true, Thorin was able to arouse her and give her pleasure yet the juices that covered her private parts and the insides of her thighs were not alone her own.

Thorin had already taken her five times, not counting their time in the treasury, and every time he spent inside of her, filling her deeply with his seed so that it was later gushing out of her, soiling the furs on which they lay, filling the air with its stench.

“I’d like to take you like this,” he declared, letting his fingers glide from her nub over her opening and further back, until she could feel the digit pressing against her back passage. Surely he didn’t mean… “Thorin, no! I- I can’t… Not like _this_ ”, she said scandalized, trying to free herself from his embrace yet Thorin’s grip tightened around her.

“Hush, _ghivashel_ , no need to worry, of course, I would prepare you first, _thoroughly_ prepare you, so that you will enjoy it,” he explained, letting his finger slowly glide to her wet opening gain, dipping briefly inside before gliding back to her other entrance, massaging the clenched ring of muscles like he had massage her pearl earlier.

“You have to relax, _ghivashel_ ,” he advised and Bilbo did the exact opposite by clenching her muscles even tighter.

“Thorin, I said no! It is… It is deviate and disgusting, no respectable gentle-hobbit would ask this of his wife!”, she stated firmly, gathering all her strength to finally free herself from him when he started to try and press his finger _inside_ , hastily scrambling out of bed, yet having the mind to grab a blanket and wrap her small body inside of it.

“I’m not a _gentle-hobbit_ and you are not my _wife_!”, Thorin replied, a scowl on his face and an edge to his voice that Bilbo didn’t like.

“What am I then to you? I’m not your whore, Thorin Oakenshield, you can’t do with me as you want!” she almost shouted at him.

In an instant Thorin had left the bed and was standing in front of her in all of his naked glory, brutally grabbing her shoulders, his hard cock pressing into her stomach.

“You are mine and mine alone! You do as I say! And now I say you get your sweet ass back into the bed and let me fuck you into oblivion!” he roared, his eyes flashing.

Bilbo didn’t know how she managed it but she freed one arm and slapped him, thoroughly shocked by her own actions, but she would not allow any man to talk to her like that, not even a king.

“What’s going on?” a gruff, deep voice suddenly asked and Bilbo turned around.

Dwalin was standing in the doorway, his strong arms crossed over his broad chest, looking from Thorin to Bilbo and back.

“That’s none of your business, get out of here!”, Thorin barked, looking murderous.

Dwalin seemed to be a little bit uncertain, yet he stood his ground.

“’t is my business, Thorin, if you mistreated a member of our company, manhandled her,” he said calmly.

Thorin snorted. “Mistreated her! Manhandled her! I only shared the pleasures of the flesh with her until we had a slight disagreement...” Thorin explained, mimicking Dwalin’s pose.

“Did he force himself on you, lass?”, Dwalin suddenly turned towards Bilbo.

“N-no,”Bilbo answered, not really knowing whether it was true or not. A couple of moments ago Thorin had tried to do something to her she didn’t want to, but up until then, everything had been consensual.

“You sure?”, Dwalin pressed, frowning.

Bilbo nodded.

For a moment, Dwalin studied her before slightly relaxing. “Fine, I believe you, yet I think it’s better if you come with me until Thorin is himself again. Ori wanted to show you some tome she has found in the library – it’s a collection of stories from your people,” he explained.

Bilbo looked down on herself, only wrapped in a blanket and completely naked underneath, covered in Thorin’s cum and her own juices.

“Oh, okay, but I’d like to take a bath first,” she said quietly.

“Of course. I’ll accompany you and let the lads bring you some fresh clothes. And afterwards you should come to the kitchen and have a bowl of Bombur’s stew!”, he suggested.

She smiled up at him. “That sounds lovely!”

Thorin growled. “Don’t forget you are _mine_ , Bilbo! I won’t have you throwing yourself at my men, especially not my oldest and best friend!”

“I’m not yours, Thorin Oakenshield, I’m nobody’s, I’m just myself! And I’m not throwing myself at anybody” she retorted, balling her hands into fists.

“Well, you threw yourself at me, like a bitch in heat!”, he snapped back.

It hurt.

It hurt, him talking to her like that. She thought that he _l_ _ov_ _ed_ her. But you didn’t say such things to the woman you loved, not even when you were suffering from gold sickness.

“Thorin, You can’t talk to a lady like this,” Dwalin calmly reprimanded him.

“I don’t see a lady, just a burglar,” Thorin spat.

Bilbo simply shook her head. How could he talk to her like that after bedding her, taking her virginity?

“You’ve changed, Thorin, you’ve changed a lot,” she commented before leaving the bedchamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that escalated quickly!

**Author's Note:**

> A very interesting article that made me consider the possibility of fem!Bilbo some time ago:  
> https://aeon.co/essays/my-daughter-says-bilbo-baggins-is-a-girl-who-am-i-to-argue


End file.
